


10

by ShinMeiko



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko
Kudos: 8
Collections: Interactive chapter





	10

I wave at Cal and he waves back. I turn to Abby who looks over the moon.

“Abby, I told you before. There is nothing between me and Cal.”

“I wouldn’t Cal that nothing,” Leah says. “She has a point, he was staring at you.”

“He probably just wanted to say hi. We were in the play together, it’s just polite.” Even I am not oblivious enough to believe that. I know that there is something between Cal and me, and I know that under different circumstances, I would have gone to him and acted on it. But I am here to find Blue, or to be found by Blue, and that means that I am not really interested in anyone else. Not even sweet, sweet Cal.

“Simon, you know, you…”

“Abby, please, drop it. It’s not Cal. He’s not who I’m looking for. I’m at least sure of that.”

“Fine. Let’s find another guy staring at you with puppy eyes.”

“You know she’s gonna scare him off, right?” Leah asks me with a smile. I know she is joking but it still awakens something unpleasant in my stomach. Adorable, shy Blue. Will he dare come to me if I am with my friends? Should I search on my own for a bit? I know they can figure out another way to get home.

But I am so nervous that I need the distraction. And my friends, even if Abby brings up the topic regularly, are the perfect distraction. We are having fun and this feels like I am out with them, rather than waiting for Blue to decide on our fate…

[Look for Blue on your own.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596110)

[Stay with your friends.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596078)


End file.
